Mugiwara's Squad
by Adeyyo
Summary: J'ai fait parti d'une organisation sanglante et aujourd'hui je dévoile toute la vérité au Gouvernement Mondial. Je suis Nico Robin, membre du Mugiwara's Squad.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on ne se retrouve pas avec un OS. En effet, ma première fiction à chapitre est là ! Je devais la poster vendredi prochain mais ma cousine Olukkalp (que vous pouvez d'ailleurs retrouver sur FanFiction :P) m'oppressait tellement que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Donc si vous remarquez des incohérences au cours des chapitres (notamment avec les années), vous irez vous en prendre à elle ;) Avant de vous laisser avec ce prologue, je tenais quand même à préciser que c'est une fiction avec des personnages OOC et qu'ils appartiennent toujours à Eiichiro Oda ! :)  
**

* * *

Épisode 1 : Prologue

Cette histoire a commencé à Londres, en 1989. Je me nomme Nico Robin et j'étais membre d'une organisation sanglante. J'ai actuellement 35 ans et suis atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Je vais mourir dans deux semaines. Je me suis résolue à raconter toute la vérité car, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur... Alors je veux dédier cette histoire à toutes les familles des victimes que j'ai tué durant tant d'années.

J'étais avocate à l'époque, mais surtout passionnée de manga. Dans cet art japonais, j'adorais surtout les Mauvais. Ils avaient leurs caractères mais je faisais partie de la minorité de personnes qui les adorait. Je n'étais pas seule. Je me suis faite des amis grâce à cette passion. J'ai rencontré Roronoa Zoro et Vinsmoke Sanji. Deux passionnés comme moi. Nous nous fréquentions très souvent et faisions des réactions et des débats sur les nouveaux scans et chapitres qui sortaient.

Trois ans après notre rencontre, Sanji avait eu la brillante idée de devenir, à notre tour, des Méchants. Nous étions pour, mais nous n'avions pas de pouvoir. Comment allions nous nous battre ? Avec des armes ?! Et contre qui aurions-nous pu nous défouler ? Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais avocate. Je déteste l'injustice. Quant à Zoro, il était flic. Et lui aussi détestait l'injustice, les gens condamner à si peu d'années et ceux qui ne devraient même pas aller en prison... Et puis Sanji était pompier. Il avait cet esprit protecteur et loyal. Alors on s'est mis d'accord pour traquer les criminels les plus recherchés dans le monde entier et ceux qui méritaient la peine de mort. Mais il nous fallait des armes, des surnoms, de l'exercice, de la force et de l'argent. Pendant des mois on s'est entraîné. On s'est fortifié. Je n'avais jamais été aussi agile et souple de toute ma vie. Mes deux acolytes, eux, prenaient des muscles et de l'assurance de semaine en semaine.

Je me suis mise à rechercher les pires criminels du monde entier, ceux qui ont gâché la vie d'autrui, les terroristes et enfin ceux qui méritaient de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Après cinq mois à faire trois heures de sport intensif par jour et à économiser comme si nos vies en dépendaient, Sanji a jugé que l'on pouvait enfin se permettre d'acheter des armes. Moi, je voulais des sabres. Deux beaux katanas ! Comme Zoro était policier, il magnait déjà assez bien les révolvers. Mais il aimait les défis. Alors il avait décidé de s'en prendre dix. Quant à notre pompier, il voulait des armes imposantes. Il s'était donc prit deux fusils à pompes.

Quand notre trafic d'armes fut terminé, on avait prit une semaine à choisir le nom de notre groupe. Finalement, c'est mon idée qui a été retenue et j'en suis bien fière vu l'ampleur qu'il a prit. Le _'Mugiwara's Squad'_ était né !

* * *

 **Eh ben voilà... Je sais que ça va être très compliqué pour certains d** ** **e s'adapter aux caractères des personnages** (puisque ça a été très compliqué pour moi aussi...) mais il le faut. J'ai longtemps attendu avant de poster Mugiwara's Squad car justement je voulais qu'il y ait un parallèle avec One Piece mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu l'obtenir. J'espère quand même que cet avant-goût vous aura plu et que vous serez là la semaine prochaine ^^ D'ailleurs je compte poster un chapitre tous les vendredis. Si vous voulez que je poste à une heure spéciale n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans votre review et j'essaierai de faire ce que je peux. A plus ! :)  
**


	2. Notre Première Cible

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour l'épisode deux (oui j'appelle ça des épisodes). Je remercie Yonji (dont j'ai beaucoup aimé la review xD) et Olukkalp pour leur commentaire et vous laisse avec la suite.**

* * *

Épisode 2 :

 _Le 'Mugiwara's Squad' était né !_

Nous n'avions plus qu'à choisir un criminel, trouver toutes les informations possible sur lui, retrouver sa trace et payer nos billets d'avion si besoin.

Facile.

Comme c'est moi qui faisait toutes les recherches nécessaires sur les fils de putes que l'on allait traquer, je m'étais fait un malin plaisir à choisir le premier criminel à tuer. J'avais donc choisi quelqu'un dont j'avais suivi le procès (c'était d'ailleurs l'un de mes tout premiers procès). Je le haïssais tellement que j'avais failli le trucider dans les couloirs quand j'avais appris qu'il serait relâché au bout de cinq ans car il n'y avait pas assez de preuves contre lui. Je parle bel et bien de Scratchmen Apoo. C'était un violeur. En dix ans il ne s'était fait attraper qu'une seule fois. Il a violé tant de femmes innocentes... Il a tout bonnement gâché leurs vies. Après son procès, je n'ai pas laissé filer sa trace. Je continuais à le surveiller de très près. Alors c'était très simple de s'en prendre à lui. En plus, si notre plan de continuer après lui ne tenait pas, au moins je n'aurais rien regretté. Savoir qu'il habitait à Londres et qu'il circulait, librement, chaque jour dans la ville me tuait. Mais le jour où les gars ont accepté de s'en prendre à lui en premier, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de leurs sauter au cou. Pris par l'excitation, nous nous étions rendus le soir-même chez "l'ex-violeur" en question. Il résidait dans l'un des seuls immeubles de Londres. Étage 12, porte 68.

Vous avez sûrement déjà vu dans les films des gens ouvrir une porte avec une pince à cheveux plate ou une carte bancaire ? Et ben ça marche ! Nous étions entrés et avions trouvé cet homme répugnant affalé sur son canapé avec une bouteille de whisky à la main. Autour de lui se trouvaient dix-sept bouteilles d'alcools différents. Je les avaient comptées.

Nous ne voulions pas faire la chose à moitié. Ça risquait d'être la première et dernière fois que l'on jouerait les Méchants. Alors on avait inspecté les lieux pour laisser le temps à l'heureux-élu de se réveiller. Son appartement baignait dans l'odeur de transpiration et d'alcool. Dans sa chambre-à-coucher, j'avais pu trouver des sous-vêtements de femme étendus un peu partout sur le sol. Soit cette malheureuse savait pertinemment à qui elle avait à faire et donc s'est suicidée après avoir pu s'enfuir, soit elle ne connaissait pas Apoo et est sûrement restée enceinte de cette brute...

Vingt minutes plus tard il se réveilla et le jeu pu enfin commencer. Quand il avait reprit conscience et nous avait remarqué, il nous a expliqué que l'on n'avait ≪ pas le droit d'entrer ≫ et que c'était ≪ une propriété privée ≫. À qui le dis-tu... J'ai écrasé son entre-jambes avec mon pied et ai dégainé mon sabre gauche pour lui planter dans l'épaule droite. Zoro m'avait retint m'expliquant que lui aussi voulait se défouler.

J'ai expliqué à notre criminel qui j'étais et il m'avait lancé des tonnes d'injures. Je n'avais jamais été aussi tolérante à tant d'insultes à la fois. Sanji, qui portait des gants recouverts de clous, avait foutu un coup dans la gueule de ce gros porc qu'il fit taire par la même occasion. Apoo nous demanda ce que l'on voulait faire de lui et je me souviens lui avoir très franchement répondu ≪ Ta mort ! ≫. Au moment où j'avais prononcé ces paroles, deux coups de feu éclatèrent. Ils allèrent se poser dans les genoux de notre cible. Je m'étais tourné vers Zoro et lui avait lancé un sourire pour ensuite continuer à torturer le violeur.

J'ai dégainé mon second sabres pour le mettre à la place de mon pied et être sûre que notre criminel n'essayerait pas de s'échapper. Sanji nous avait laissé l'honneur de profiter de Apoo expliquant qu'il ferait le plus gros du travail en l'achevant avec son fusil. Nous avions donc camouflé le corps de l'alcoolique de coups et de balles quand je fini par dire ≪ Stop. Vas-y Sanji ≫.

Le temps de placer son silencieux sur son fusil, il m'avait expliqué qu'il nous fallait un logo à laisser sur les lieux du crimes pour faire sensations. J'avais donc sorti un dessin en noir et blanc de mon sac représentant un homme se tirant une balle dans la bouche, ressortant par son crâne. Je l'avais imaginé la veille car Sanji m'avait laissé cette tâche, m'avouant qu'aucun d'eux deux ne savaient dessiner. Je l'avais ensuite collé sur l'un des murs blancs de l'appartement tachée par des gouttes d'alcool qui avait coulé sur la surface. En dessous j'avais marqué "Mugiwara's Squad" en rouge. Je fis un signe de tête à Sanji pour lui dire que tout était OK. Il nous avait demandé de reculer et avait pressé la détente. Le choc avait été si fort et impressionnant pour le pompier qu'il avait été propulsé de 2 pas en arrière.

Scratchmen Apoo est mort dans la nuit du 31 décembre au 1er janvier 1990, à 00:00.

* * *

 **Eh voilà j'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain sera plus calme mais tout aussi important (voir plus ;)) donc je vous y attend nombreux. A la prochaine ! :)  
**


	3. Mise en Place

**Salut ! Voici l'épisode 3 (qui j'espère va vous plaire) ! Je sais qu'il est très court et je m'en excuse déjà :)**

* * *

Épisode 3 :

Quand je m'étais réveillée le lendemain je me souviens encore qu'il était dix heures passé et que j'étais dans un hangar. Je m'étais dirigé dans la direction de l'odeur des œufs brouillés avec un sabre à la main quand j'aperçus mes deux gars en train de manger comme si de rien n'était. Je m'étais alors souvenue que l'on s'était réfugié dans un hangar la nuit car Zoro ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Assise à côté de mes acolytes je commençais à manger à mon tour. Durant le petit-déjeuner, Sanji avait parlé :« On n'est pas assez entraîné. Si l'on veut pouvoir continuer notre dinguerie, il faut absolument qu'on reprenne un entraînement. Mais cette fois-ci, il doit être adapté. Ça ne sert à rien de se faire trente kilos de muscles. Robin, tu dois apprendre à manier tes deux sabres en même temps. Pareil pour toi Zoro mais avec tes revolvers. Quant à moi je dois apprendre à résister au choc du fusil. Oh, Zoro ! Faut aussi que Robin nous donne des cours de souplesse et d'agilité car je sens que ça va servir. Ah, aussi faut qu'on se trouve des surnoms individuels. On va pas s'appeler par nos prénoms respectifs devant les intrus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ». Sanji avait amplement raison. On ne s'était entraîné que physiquement et on s'était très vite rendu compte que ça ne servait pas à grand chose. J'avais imaginé le logo de notre organisation en quelques minutes et on risquait de le voir dans tous les journaux...

Il nous fallait du temps. Du temps pour tout recommencer. Le premier meurtre s'est fait dans l'excitation de la nouveauté. Mais maintenant, on y avait prit goût (eh oui, on prend goût au meurtre dès la première fois) et on voulait perfectionner notre travail. Peut-être que l'on a laissé des indices derrière nous la nuit dernière. Peut-être que nous avons été trop bruyant. Peut-être que la police est déjà sur nos traces. Nous devions tout réorganisé. Peu importe combien de temps ça nous prendrait...

J'avais donc fait part de mon ressentit à mes alliés :« Tu as raison Sanji. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça... Vous vous rendez compte, si on a laissé des indices ou des empreintes ? J'ai déjà quelques idées. Déjà, ce hangar. Il a l'air abandonné. Pourquoi ne pas en faire notre base secrète ? On s'entraînerait ici, rangerait tout notre matériel ici et on ferait toutes nos recherches là pour ne pas éparpiller quoi que ce soit chez nous. Concernant le prochain "meurtre important" je pense que ça devra attendre l'an prochain. S'il faut, on s'entraînera ou se défoulera sur des petites cibles au long de l'année et le 1e janvier 1991, BAM ! Le Mugiwara's Squad refait surface ! ».

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard des deux hommes qu'il y avait devant moi. Ils étaient convaincus, ils étaient mêmes impressionnés ! Zoro a fini par parler, mais encore une fois c'était avec humour :« Eh mais c'est une super idée ! T'sais ça ferait comme une légende un peu : Chaque année le Mugiwara's Squad frappe la nuit du nouvel an pour faire une nouvelle victime. Et en plus il faudrait s'attaquer chaque année à de nouveaux pays. On ne pourra jamais rester ici infiniment. Et pis on comptait bien se déplacer dans le monde entier pour attaquer tout type de malfaiteur, non ? »

Les dernières paroles de Zoro m'avait faites réfléchir.

Effectivement.

On ne pouvait pas rester à Londres indéfiniment.

On avait donc moins d'un an.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il est plus court que les précédents mais moi je l'aime beaucoup (et le quatrième sera plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas (1100 mots xD)) Une idée sur la suite des événements ? ;)  
**


	4. Bienvenue en France !

**Hey ! Voici l'épisode 4 ! :D**

* * *

Épisode 4 :

On avait donc moins d'un an pour aménager le hangar, devenir des monstres avec nos armes, économiser énormément d'argent et choisir la prochaine grosse cible.

À vrai dire ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Il fallait juste que l'on soit patient. Effectivement, si l'on voulait faire un boulot précis, sans laisser d'indices et pouvoir rester à Londres encore un an pour accumuler beaucoup d'argent, il ne fallait rien laisser passer.

On avait donc décidé de se reposer durant une ou deux semaines et retourner à nos métiers respectifs.

Durant cette pause il fallait quand même se trouver un surnom.

J'avais choisi _Miss All Sunday._

Zoro, _Le Chasseur_ et Sanji, _La Jambe Noir._

Environ deux semaines après, nous nous étions retrouvé dans le hangar pour mettre nos surnoms au point.

Maintenant, il fallait aménager ce hangar. On l'avait découpé en six parties. Il y avait une grande salle principale, une petite salle qui correspondait à une salle de bain et quatre chambres. Nous avions décidé que la grande salle principale serait divisé en deux parties. La première partie serait une sorte de salon/cuisine/salle à manger et la deuxième serait celle où il y aurait les machines sportives pour s'entraîner. Trois des chambres deviendraient des chambres à coucher et la dernière salle serait un bureau. La répartition des salles convenait à tout le monde.

Sanji et Zoro allaient mettre de l'argent dans le matériel sportif et moi dans tout le reste. On avait aussi décidé de s'entraîner deux heures par jour. Il ne manquait plus qu'à économiser beaucoup d'argent, choisir un criminel et un futur pays où habiter un an.

Zoro avait choisit la France car ce n'était pas très loin et qu'il y avait une personne en particulier à qui il voulait s'attaquer. Eustass Kidd si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'était un ancien policier qui avait tué tous ses équipiers lors d'une nuit dans un commissariat. Les journaux disaient qu'il était en asile car il était "dérangé". Il fallait donc prendre le risque de se faire chopper dans un immeuble bien gardé.

Mais ça, un an après le premier meurtre.

Pendant un an on avait donc travaillé comme des chiens. Les garçons faisaient des heures supplémentaires et moi je redoublait d'efforts avec mes recherches. On s'était énormément entraîné cette année là. Je maniais mes deux katanas à la perfection et en même temps. Zoro arrivait à tirer de quatre revolvers à la fois tout en sachant où est ce qu'il visait et Sanji commençait même à jouer avec ses fusils tellement c'était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Durant cette année nous nous étions exercé sur quatre "petites cibles". Mais c'est au troisième meurtre que Zoro avait fait remarquer qu'il nous fallait des costumes. C'est vrai que l'on n'y avait pas songé plus tôt... :« Eh mais les gars ! Si on veut entrer dans la peau d'un Malfaiteur, faut des costumes ! Oh chui sûr que ça peut être génial ! Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Il fallait avouer que c'était tentant. J'ai lancé un regard à Sanji qui me regardait également mais avec un sourire en coin en plus.

C'était d'accord.

À l'époque nous étions en août. Je me souviens que l'on avait pris un bon bout de temps à imaginer nos costumes. Le mien ressemblait à un costume de cow-girl violet. Il se composait d'une jupe violette, d'un corset avant violet et d'un long manteau de fourrure blanc. J'avais aussi pris un chapeau blanc avec des bordures oranges que je ne portais pas souvent. C'était là l'occasion. J'avais confectionné et imaginer ma tenue moi-même et j'étais plutôt fière du résultat.

Sanji et Zoro étaient époustouflés.

Zoro avait choisi un kimono vert car il _était_ très fan des arts japonais. Sa taille était marquée par un tissu rouge dans lequel il avait décidé de porter certains de ses revolvers . Il portait toutes ses munitions sur le torse - caché dans le kimono quelque peu ouvert. Il avait un revolver attaché à chacun de ses mollets, prêt à être dégainé et deux à la main. Je lui avait aussi conseillé de porter un masque pour ne pas que l'on reconnaisse son visage (moi, j'allais porter des lentilles bleu pâle et un chapeau alors je ne me faisais pas de soucis) mais têtu comme il était, il décida de ne cacher que ses cheveux vert à l'aide d'un bandeau noir qu'il attachait au tour de son crâne.

Sanji se révélait très sobre et classe. Il avait décidé de ne porter qu'une veste en cuir noir avec un pantalon noir et des genouillères en daim noir cousues par dessus. Il avait aussi mit des bottes noir arrivant à mi mollets et une ceinture bleue pour "accessoiriser" le tout. Ses fusils étaient retenus à sa ceinture grâce à une attache. Zoro trouvait le costume de notre pompier "cool".

Maintenant, on était fin près. On avait atteint une force incroyable, on avait assez d'argent pour partir en France et nos personnages étaient créés ! Des Méchants qui prennent vie ! Peu à peu nous quittions nos métiers et laissions tout derrière nous (nous n'avions pas forcément de famille de toute façon. Soit un parent ou un frère au grand maximum).

Le 2 décembre nous avions pris la route. Nous étions montés dans un bus clandestin et avions parcouru l'Angleterre. Arrivés à la frontière du pays nous étions montés dans un bateau qui partait pour la France. Zoro avait arrangé le coup en payant un petit quelque chose au commandant et le tour était joué. Personne n'avait fouillé nos sacs et on avait eu une liste de pilote, commandant et chauffeur près à nous aider en échange d'un peu d'argent.

Une dizaine de jours après notre arrivé nous avions trouvé une station service abandonné et les garçons l'avaient jugé parfaite. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer un logement pendant un an. Ça aurait été une dépense considérable - surtout après ce qu'on avait dû donner au commandant du bateau. Nous devions aussi retrouver une manière de gagner notre vie. Mais ça, on n'y aurait pensé plus tard...

On s'était donc installé dans cette station service. Il y avait encore quelques aliments dans les rayons datant de 1987.

On avait passé les derniers jours de décembre à s'entraîner et à faire du repérage tout autour de l'hôpital. Sanji avait trouvé un moyen d'entré sans ce faire remarquer et l'on allait passé à l'action le lendemain.

Le 31 décembre 1990.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Une review ? :)**


	5. Eustass Kidd

**Coucou ! Voici l'épisode 5 qu'est un peu court (vous êtes habitué ;P) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les plus longs chapitres arrivent :)**

* * *

Épisode 5 :

 _Le 31 décembre 1990._

Je m'étais réveillée à 7h car je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'étais donc exercée. Sanji s'était ensuite réveillé à 8h30 et notre dormeur Zoro avait roupillé jusqu'à 11h.

L'après-midi nous avions recherché un boulot et j'avais très vite trouvé un petit bar où être serveuse. Les garçons étaient revenus bredouilles.

Nous avions passé notre soirée à préparer notre plan et vers 23h on avait commencé à grimper au mur de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de notre individu. On ne pouvait pas envisager d'entrer dans l'hôpital par la porte d'entrée comme si de rien n'était et de fusiller des innocents. La porte de la chambre de Kidd était de toute façon gardée par deux gardes-du-corps. Nous étions donc entrés par la fenêtre sans faire de bruit. Nous avions eu _de la chance_ car notre criminel l'avait laissé ouverte.

Nous devions faire vite.

Nous n'avions pas le temps de jouer avec "Monsieur L'Ancien Policier". Il fallait l'étouffer avec son oreiller (lui faire un peu peur quand même sinon ce n'aurait pas été drôle), déposer notre logo à un endroit visible pour que la police fasse un rapprochement avec les précédents meurtres (car il n'avait toujours pas parlé d'une éventuelle organisation nommée "Mugiwara's Squad" dans les journaux) et nettoyer toutes les traces et empreintes que l'on aurait été susceptible de déposer.

Tout ça dans le plus grand des silences.

C'était un défi en plus qui était différent des autres. Après être rentrée avec précaution dans la chambre de notre victime, j'avais directement déposé notre logo sur l'un des murs blanchâtres de la chambre d'hôpital. On avait prit un Walkman pour faire écouter un enregistrement à notre criminel. On lui a placé les écouteurs dans son sommeil et l'avons réveillé pour lui faire écouter. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, nous lui avions collé le coussin qu'il y avait à côté de lui sur le visage. C'est Zoro qui le tenait (oh, pardon. Le Chasseur). Il n'appuyait pas trop fort pour que Kidd comprenne qu'il devait écouter l'enregistrement de cinquante-deux secondes qui se diffusait dans ses oreilles.

Encore une fois c'était Zoro qui l'avait enregistré. Il racontait qu'il était flic aussi et qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment. Qu'il détestait l'homme qu'il était en train d'étouffer mais qu'il était fière d'être son assassin. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il demandait les raisons de ces actes dans son enregistrement mais que ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'il n'allait pas relever le coussin pour prendre le café entre ex-policier.

À la fin de son enregistrement il a aussi demandé à "l'homme dérangé" de faire un signe de la main pour que Zoro puisse ensuite presser le coussin correctement.

Quand ce dernier m'avait expliqué ça j'en ai rigolé toute une journée. Comme si il allait lui faire un signe pour lui dire "c'est bon, c'est fini. Tu peux presser l'oreiller, j't'en pris."

Mais il l'avait fait. Eustass Kidd avait dressé son pouce pour faire signe à Zoro qui s'est exécuté et a étouffé notre victime.

J'avais eu un peu de peine en voyant cela mais cette pitié s'était vite évacué quand je m'étais remémorée le nombre d'officier qu'il avait tué. J'avais presque envie de moi-même pressé l'oreiller.

Quand Zoro avait fini, j'ai arrangé le corps de l'individu pour qu'il paraisse endormi. Après ça nous sommes repartis sans ne rien déplacer et le Mugiwara's Squad venait de mettre fin à la vie d'une autre légende criminel.

* * *

 **Une review ? :)**


	6. Le Départ

**Bonjour ! Le chapitre 6 est là (avec 1150 mots ! xD) :**

* * *

Épisode 6 :

Quand nous étions rentrés à la station service, il était 00:23.

On avait fait vite.

Très vite.

Mais à l'aller nous avions pris beaucoup de temps à escalader le mur de l'hôpital pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Zoro était resté sérieux. Moi, j'attendais de lui l'ouverture d'une bouteille de champagne. À vrai dire aucun de nous n'avaient franchement parlé. On ne va pas faire la fête après un meurtre même si c'était notre choix et qu'on l'assumait pleinement.

On est tous allé se coucher dans la foulée mais mon réveil n'avait pas été aussi tendre que le couché. Zoro m'hurlait au visage et je ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il disait. J'avais regardé le réveil, il était 11h passé.

Après m'être écarquillés les yeux pendant un moment, mes oreilles se débouchèrent et j'avais enfin pu comprendre ce que Le Chasseur était en train de me raconter depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes... :« Mais regarde ! Tu te rends compte !? Ça y est ! On est dans le journal ! On fait la une ! Lis moi ça : Le Mugiwara's Squad a encore frappé !».

À ces dernières paroles je me souviens m'être quelque peu sentis... Soulagé.

Enfin !

Enfin on existait aux yeux du monde. Et même si ça ferait peur à certains, moi, c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus.

Zoro et Sanji avait parcouru tous les bureaux de tabacs à la recherche de journaux différents. Il n'achetait qu'un journal par bureau de tabac pour passer inaperçu. Ils en avaient dégoté onze.

Dedans ils racontaient la mort d'Eustass Kidd, que la police avait retrouvé la même affiche que dans l'appartement de Scratchem Apoo et les quatre autres "petits meurtres" qu'il y avait eu entre temps. Nous avions enfin été reconnu et c'est maintenant que l'aventure commençait.

Ils expliquaient aussi que la police n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'indice et ça sur aucunes des six scènes de crimes. Là, j'étais fière de nous. On faisait un bon boulot.

C'était Sanji qui nous avait traduit tout ça car il avait appris à parler français durant son adolescence.

En parlant de Sanji, c'était à son tour de choisir notre prochaine cible :≪ Moi, je veux Basil Hawkins ! Tu sais le gars qu'à fait péter des bombes à Seattle ? Il est actuellement en prison et il est sensé y rester pour toujours. Moi je veux qu'il meurt. Il a tué des centaines de personnes et lui il a encore le droit de vivre ?! C'est juste inimaginable ≫.

Je comprenais le faite qu'il veuille le tuer mais c'était de la folie. Aller aux Etats-Unis, en plus de cela à Seattle et devoir tuer un individu hautement surveillé. C'était quasiment impossible. Mais Sanji avait l'air sûr de lui et avait sûrement déjà réfléchis à tout. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est lui qui nous avait amené à la réussite et à la précision, donc je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire.

Zoro avait alors demandé tout fort ce que je pensais tout bas :≪ Ah ouais j'le connais lui il est pas mal ! Mais... Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Il doit être hyper bien garder ! ≫.

Sanji nous avait regardé avec un sourire narquois avant de nous emmener dans sa chambre.

Il y avait un énorme tableau en liège comme dans les films policier avec pleins d'affiches, des photos, des articles, des punaises et tant de choses dans le genre. C'était la preuve qu'il avait déjà tout prévu depuis un certains temps :≪ Je savais que vous auriez été septique donc j'y ai bien réfléchis et ai fait le plus de recherche possible. Effectivement, dans sa prison, il est bien gardé. Mais la nuit du 31 janvier au 1e février il doit être transféré dans une prison à Washington. On pourrait attaquer à ce moment là sans faire du mal aux conducteurs. On les assommerait et voilà ! En plus ça prouvera aux journaux que l'on veut juste s'attaquer aux mauvaises personnes. Vous en pensez quoi ? ≫.

Comme l'a dit Sanji, j'étais effectivement septique. Mais ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, c'était parce que son plan, c'était de la folie. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça de sa part. Rien que le tableau de liège dans sa chambre paraissait tout droit sortit des bureaux du FBI ! Et il avait tout prévu, même la date. D'ailleurs parlons de la date. On ne devait pas agir dans un an ? :≪ Ton plan est incroyablement bien recherché Sanji ! Je suis impressionnée. Le seul bémol c'est la date, non ? C'est normal le 1e février ou c'est une erreur de ta part (ce qui m'étonnerai fortement...) ? ≫.

La Jambe Noir avait incliné la tête et m'avait regardé d'un air interrogé :≪ La date te dérange tant que ça ? On ne va pas resté un an sans rien faire. T'es d'accord. On n'a qu'à changer la règle et dire qu'on attaque chaque mois au pire... ≫.

J'avais lancé un regard douteux à Zoro mais il fallait bien avouer que Sanji avait raison. On ne pouvait pas resté un an ici. Les garçons n'étaient pas sûrs de trouver un boulot rapidement et il n'y avait que Sanji qui parlait parfaitement la langue. Encore une fois, il avait raison. De plus, le port d'armes est autorisé aux Etats-Unis alors on aurait eu une sorte de double-sécurité.

Zoro avait repris la parole :≪ Mec. Ton cerveaux m'impressionnera toujours... Tu as raison sur tous les points ! ≫

D'un air touché, Sanji s'était ensuite tourné vers moi et je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui prouver que j'étais d'accord avec Zoro. Quand je regardais ces deux là, j'avais l'impression de voir _deux frères_.

Zoro aurait été le plus jeune, le petit rigolo. Il avait les cheveux verts et les yeux émeraudes. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices. Une qui traversait son œil gauche à la verticale, une qui arborait son torse et deux autres sur ses chevilles. On s'imaginait toujours d'où elles venaient avec Sanji...

Quant à Sanji, il était blond aux yeux azurs. Il plaçait toujours une mèche de cheveux sur son œil droit. Il avait une barbe naissante mais aucun tatouage. Il avait des muscles saillants et un don pour la cuisine. Un pompier dans l'âme.

À vrai dire Zoro aussi était musclé, même plus que son "pseudo-frère".

On s'était tous échangé des sourires avant de finir dans un énorme câlin collectif.

Maintenant je devais énormément travailler au bar pour pouvoir gagner un maximum d'argent et assurer notre voyage aux Etats-Unis.

A l'heure qu'il était Basil Hawkins pouvait déjà commencer à préparer son testament...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! A la semaine prochaine ^^ Une review ? :3**


	7. L'erreur

**Bonjour à** **tous !**

 **Salut OPZR ! C'était pour te dire que moi aussi j'aurais voulu que ce soit Zoro qu'est les sabres mais tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi est-ce que c'est Robin qui les a (c'était essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire en fait). Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions aujourd'hui ;)**

* * *

Épisode 7 :

Durant tout le mois j'avais bossé comme une dingue.

Je faisais des heures supplémentaires, demandais à faire le ménage et la plonge et grâce à ça j'avais pu collecter le double de mon salaire et en prime, appris un peu la langue de ce beau pays.

Notre départ aux Etats-Unis était maintenant assuré.

Comme je l'avais envisagé les garçons n'avaient pas trouvé de travail. Mais ils avaient trouvé des moyens pour gagner de quoi manger.

Les matins ils faisaient la manche (ce qui rapportait grand maximum trois euros chacun...), les après-midis, des services (des courses, laver les voitures etc.) et les soirs du baby-sitting (ce qui était très éprouvant pour mes deux acolytes).

Le 27 janvier nous avions pris l'avion en direction de Seattle. Là-bas nous n'avions pas trouvé d'endroit où dormir alors nous nous étions installés dans une forêt pas très loin de la prison en question.

Mais cette fois nous avions tous trouvé un p'tit taf' où rester un mois.

J'étais caissière. Zoro, livrait des colis et Sanji des pizzas. Ne me demandez même pas comment j'ai pu être caissière car moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à y croire... On s'était très bien débrouillé !

Ainsi, le Jour-J arriva très vite.

La Jambe Noire connaissait la route que la voiture de police allait emprunté, alors on s'était posé sur le coin de la route.

Basil Hawkins allait prendre la route à 22h et nous, on avait besoin de le tuer à 00:00.

Environ une heure trente-cinq après être arrivé sur les lieux, la voiture arriva. On s'était mis en position. La voiture passa et nous nous étions mis en action.

Zoro et Sanji étaient montés à l'avant et avaient assommé les deux officiers. Quand la grosse voiture s'était arrêtée, j'avais ouvert les portes arrière du fourgon pour y trouver deux gardes et un homme menotté.

Basil Hawkins.

J'avais dégainé mes deux katanas pour cogner les deux gardes avec les manches de mes sabres.

Je ne devais pas les tuer.

Ils s'étaient instantanément écrouler au sol et j'étais restée une dizaine de secondes à me demandé s'ils faisaient exprès ou si j'avais réellement réussi à assommer deux gardes d'une prison hautement sécurisée à moi seule et de plus avec les manches de mes sabres...

Les garçons étaient ensuite arrivés et nous avions transporté les quatre Défenseurs des Forces de l'Ordre plus loin.

Nous nous sommes donc défoulés sur le terroriste. Sanji s'amusait à lui mettre quelques coups de pieds et Zoro restait là à rigoler.

Un coup de feu retentit et j'avais vu Sanji tomber à la renverse. Là, j'avais commencé à avoir sacrément peur.

Je ne comprenais plus rien et voyais Zoro accroupit vers Sanji mais moi... j'étais inutile. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Mais j'avais vite retrouvé mes esprits quand Le Chasseur se mit à m'hurler :≪ Un garde à terre s'est réveillé ! Va l'assommer ! Dépêche Robin ! ≫.

Sans réfléchir je m'étais mise à courir vers les quatre gardes pour apercevoir celui qui était réveillé. Son regard était féroce mais le mien l'était tout autant.

Je l'avais aperçu brandir son arme et je n'avais pas eu le choix, je devais protéger _mes_ _amis_.

Alors j'ai sorti mon katana droit pour lui trancher la main en lui disant "désolé !".

Sa main gisait sur le sol et il hurlait de douleur. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux mais un simple pardon de ma part ne servait à rien.

Il m'insultait et sa main crépitait encore sur le sol froid. Le sabre l'avait tranché d'une traite.

Je les ai ensuite tous refrappé à la tête et les ai attaché sur le bord de la route à un poteau électrique. J'ai pris leurs armes et les ai cassé puis jeté par dessus la falaise. J'avais préalablement pris les munitions.

Quand je m'étais tournée vers la fourgonnette, il n'y avait que deux hommes dans le camion.

Mes deux alliés.

Je m'étais empressée de les rejoindre quand Zoro se mit à tout m'expliquer :≪ Sanji a reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Jusque là rien de grave, mais notre homme s'est échappé. Il avait déjà la clé de ses menottes dans ses mains. Il comptait déjà partir. Le truc c'est que je ne l'avais pas remarqué et il m'a poussé hors de la voiture et s'est mit à courir le plus loin possible cet enfoiré ! J'ai préféré rester avec Sanji car de toute façon, j'aurais pas pu le rattraper ≫.

À cet instant, on était dans la merde.

On avait laissé les policiers évanouis au bord de la route et caché le véhicule un peu plus loin. On était ensuite allé à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter du désinfectant et de quoi panser la blessure de Sanji avant de rentrer à la forêt.

Là-bas j'avais extrait la balle qui se trouvait dans l'épaule gauche de Sanji avec ma pince à épiler. J'avais ensuite rempli la plaie de désinfectant pour ensuite la panser. La Jambe Noire avait beaucoup souffert quand on était encore dans le fourgon mais quand on est arrivé dans les bois il était comme, "habitué" à cette douleur. Son front ruisselait de sueur. Il s'était changé et était allé se coucher.

Zoro et moi avions passés toute la nuit éveillés car non seulement nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, nous nous inquiétions pour Sanji, mais aussi, nous avions peur que quelqu'un tombe sur notre trace.

Dehors, près du feu de camps, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture, il avait commencé à me parler :≪ Tu sais Robin, y'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Sanji va très bien grâce à toi et tes talents en chirurgie. Les policiers sont tous vivants et quelqu'un finira par les retrouver et quand Sanji se réveillera demain matin, on mettra au point notre nouveau plan. Ça marche ? ≫.

Il avait l'air tellement convaincu... Moi je ne l'étais pas.

J'avais perdu toute confiance en moi.

 _En nous._

Et je ne lui avais pas parlé du policier à qui j'avais trancher la main...

Je ne devais faire de mal à personne, juste aux gens mauvais. Et là, je venais de couper la main d'un officier de police qui faisait juste son boulot. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, je devais le lui dire :≪ Zoro, je... je suis pas aussi convaincue que toi. Peut-être que Sanji va bien (et tant mieux d'ailleurs) mais ils retrouveront notre trace. Il faut l'avouer. Cette fois on a merdé ! E-Et... quand je suis partie vers le policier j... j'ai pas eu le choix j'ai dû lui trancher la main ! Il avait brandit son arme en ta direction et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais, et pour l'arrêter, et pour le prendre par surprise... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais... ≫.

Je m'étais mise à sangloter dans ses bras sans me rendre compte de l'expression choqué qu'il y avait sur son visage :≪ Oh... je vois. Mais... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as voulu me protéger, tout simplement. En plus tu lui as tranché la main et non la tête. Tu as su réfléchir. Je suis sûr que si ça aurait été moi je n'aurais pas su quoi faire pour te protéger et aurai sûrement mit fin à la vie de cet homme... ≫.

Sur ces dernières paroles, j'avais arrêté de pleurer et avais relevé la tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce que ses yeux étaient attirants... Il était venu sécher mes joues couvertes de larmes du bout de ses pouces et avait pris ma tête entre ses mains pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce premier réel contact physique. Je m'étais alors endormie dans ses bras.

C'est Sanji qui nous avait réveillé avec un air... saugrenu. Il paraissait dérangé de me voir dans les bras de Zoro.

Je m'étais alors levée pour préparer le petit-déjeuner quand le blessé du groupe avait demandé un rassemblement :≪ Le Mugiwara's Squad va faire une nouvelle victime la nuit du nouvel an 1992 ! ≫

* * *

 **Je porte toujours une grande importance à la dernière ligne de mes chapitres alors j'espère qu'elle vous donne envie de lire la suite ! :)**


	8. L'EDA

**Hey ! Réponses aux reviews :**

 **OPZR : Heureuse de voir que ma fiction te plaît ! Merci de commenter régulièrement ! ^^**

 **Olukkalp : T'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! xD Au faite, on a passé le cap des 2000 mots pour un chapitre ! **

* * *

Épisode 8 :

Ça y est. J'avais l'impression que le moteur repartait. Sanji avait un plan et tout allait s'arranger... J'étais soulagée.

Toute ambitieuse, je lui avait demandé :≪ Ah ! Toi t'as un plan ! Vas-y, explique ! ≫.

Il m'avait lancé un large sourire :≪ Alors. On attaquera l'année prochaine (car j'crois que la légende est devenue vrai et que y'a pas moyen de la contrer). Ensuite ! En un an les flics retrouveront sûrement la trace d'Hawkins et on surveillera les moindres de ses faits et gestes ! En fait, cette fois, j'ai pas trop de plan... Mais pour le moment, vaut mieux que je me rétablisse, que l'on gagne un max de tunes et qu'on trouve un endroit où se caser car chui pas très rassuré dans les bois... On verra ensuite ce qu'il en est dans un an. Chui désolé les gars mais là j'ai pas d'idée. Quelqu'un veut proposer quelque chose ? ≫

À vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça... Je croyais que comme d'habitude il aurait un plan, qu'il nous sortirait de la merde et que tout irait dans l'ordre. Mais non. C'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas faire grand chose mais je pensais quand même qu'il aurait une idée plus originale car c'était le premier à ne pas vouloir devoir rester un an dans un pays.

J'avais fini par lui répondre :≪ Euh... D'accord. Mais... on va resté un an ici ? J'croyais que tu voulais partir.. Ou sinon on s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre dans un autre pays (de plus personne ne nous retrouvera) et on reviens ici quand on peut s'attaquer à lui. Nan ? ≫

Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord :≪ Bah, je pense qu'on devrait profiter du faite que l'on soit aux États-Unis. On a déjà eu du mal à venir alors s'il fallait repartir pour revenir (et en plus on ne sait pas quand) ça ne sert strictement à rien. Et pis les USA c'est rempli de tarés alors on trouvera bien des gens à défoncer ! ≫.

Encore une fois, il avait raison... Il avait entièrement raison. Nous étions aux États-Unis ! C'était parfait. On avait trouvé de bons boulots et il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où dormir :≪ Tu sais que je te déteste ! Encore une fois tu as 100% raison. ≫

Il m'avait souri tendrement et on était passé au petit-déjeuner.

Comme prévu, nous sommes restés un an aux USA. Au mois de mars nous avions pu nous installer dans un tout petit appartement. Mon hangar me manquait...

Arrivé en décembre 1992, Basil Hawkins avait été ramené dans sa prison à Seattle. Encore une fois, c'est Sanji qui avait un plan. Une après-midi, il nous avait dit à Zoro et moi d'attendre son retour car il nous amènerait "le clou du spectacle".

Quand il était revenu je me demandais ce qu'il nous avait ramené :≪ J'ai un plan incroyable les gars ! Notre élément principal se trouve là ! Dans ce sac. Et le second, c'est toi, Zoro ≫. Je ne comprenais absolument rien mais Le Chasseur était deux fois plus perdu que moi :≪ Euh... Moi ? Comment ça...? ≫

Sanji voulait nous faire perdre la tête. Avec un regard profond il s'était mis à nous expliquer :≪ Il y a quelque temps j'ai appris qu'à la prison ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau serveur pour pousser le chariot et distribuer la bouffe aux prisonniers. Mec, chui désolé d'avoir fait ça dans ton dos mais je t'ai inscrit et t'as été pris ! J'ai aussi expliqué que tu étais actuellement malade et que tu ne pourrais commencer à travailler qu'à partir du 12 décembre. Heureusement le cuistot m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était enfin content que quelqu'un se présente. Et là vous allez me dire "pourquoi le 12 décembre ?". Eh ben c'est là que mon élément principal intervient. Dans ce sac, il y a huit grammes de E.D.A. C'est une drogue. J'ai fait des calculs et si une personne en prend quatre-cent décigrammes par jour, elle meurt au bout de vingt jours. Chaque jour avant de donner son plat à Basil, tu le lui saupoudreras dessus et il mourra à petit feu. C'est extrêmement dangereux comme produit mais au contact de la nourriture il s'y fond, n'a aucun goût et est inodore (c'est réellement fait pour tuer des gens je crois...). Dès le début ça lui fera extrêmement mal. Ce qui est bien aussi c'est que s'il fait des radios, le produit ne se voit pas. Donc il n'y a aucun risque que l'on comprenne de quoi il s'agit. Par contre les organes se déferont peu à peu. Le vingtième jour (le jour de sa soit-disante mort) tu colleras l'image de notre logo sous l'assiette pour prouver que c'est bien le Mugiwara's Squad qui a frappé. Mais durant ton séjour à la prison il faudra que tu trouves un moyen de mettre ce meurtre sur le dos du cuisinier. Ah, aussi la police t'interrogera sûrement après la mort d'Hawkins. Tu devras être convainquant. Par exemple s'il te demande "pourquoi t'as pas senti l'image collé sous l'assiette ?", tu pourrais répondre "car je la tenais sur les côtés comme c'était chaud. Et pis avant moi c'est le cuisinier qui avait l'assiette. De toute façon, je vais démissionner. C'est impossible de travailler ici...". Et là les policiers te demanderont "pourquoi" et pis tu répondras que "le cuisinier devient fou", "qu'il fait n'importe quoi" _etcaetera, etcaetera ._ Il est pas génial mon plan ? ≫

Zoro et moi étions bouche bée. J'ai voulu parler pour prouver mon désaccord mais Zoro avait été plus rapide :≪ Sanji, tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu ? Ton plan paraît sortit des films Américains mais... tu te rends compte ? Tu me demandes d'accuser le cuisinier ! Hors de question. On s'est toujours dit que l'on ne ferait du mal qu'aux mauvaises personnes et là... c'est raté ! Et en plus, pourquoi c'est moi qui devrai le faire ? C'est toi qui souhaite le plus la mort de Basil Hawkins. Nous on aurait pu changer de cible. Je me suis déjà occupé d'Eustass Kidd. Ça suffit. Tes plans sont toujours biens d'habitude mais ces derniers temps t'es louche ≫.

Moi aussi je trouvais que Sanji était louche. D'où avait-il trouvé une drogue aussi meurtrière ? Il savait pertinemment que l'on ne devait faire du mal à personne. Et même si moi je l'ai fait une fois (d'ailleurs je ne l'avais même pas mis au courant), il ne fallait pas recommencer. De plus, comme Zoro l'avait souligné, ce criminel, c'était celui de Sanji. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est Zoro qui devait se mettre en danger ? Après une bonne minute à réfléchir toute seule La Jambe Noire m'avait demandé mon avis. J'avais été contrainte de répondre :≪ Je suis d'accord avec Zoro. On ne devait faire de mal à personne ! Et pourquoi lui et pas toi ? ≫

Il fut très étonné de m'entendre dire ça. Il avait l'air sûr que son plan m'aurait conquis. Désolé, mais _pas cette fois_ Sanji...

Après avoir réfléchi un certains temps il avait fini par répondre :≪ Les gars j... je n'aurais jamais cru que ça vous dérangerait autant. Je voulais que ce soit Zoro qui y aille car cette nuit là, dans le fourgon, Basil avait bien vu mon visage. Mais pas celui de Zoro. J'aurais voulu le voir mourir sous mes propres yeux, je vous l'assure. Mais je ne préfèrerai pas prendre de risque... Concernant le cuisinier... c'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, désolé. Mais je ne vois pas qui accuser d'autre pour que Zoro soit en sécurité ≫.

C'est à ces paroles que je me sentis mal. J'avais eu peur de Sanji alors que comme moi, il voulait protéger son ami et ça même si cela devait nuire à autrui. Je me mis alors à la place de Sanji qui avait l'air confus et compatis. Zoro allait alors commencer à parler quand je mis ma main devant lui comme pour arrêter un mouvement. C'était à mon tour de parler :≪ Encore une fois... Sanji, tu as raison. Encore une fois... Chui affreusement désolée d'avoir eu un doute sur toi. Tu voulais juste protéger Zoro et... et si j'avais à faire du mal à un inconnu pour protéger l'un d'entre vous, je l'aurais fait. Alors je te comprends, Sanji. Ensuite c'est vrai qu'il a vu ton visage. Donc on n'a pas le choix... Zoro, tu dois le faire ! ≫.

Zoro me regardait avec de gros yeux globuleux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir compris et j'allais le résonner. On avait finit par un câlin collectif (comme à chaque plan acquiescé) et nous étions allés nous coucher. Cette soirée là, Zoro n'avait pas parlé mais Sanji était en pleine forme (ce qui était de plus en plus rare). J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir Zoro dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

Quand j'étais entrée, il lisait. Je m'étais installée sur le lit et avait commencé à parler :≪ Tu sais Zoro... j'te comprends. Moi aussi j'aurais eu peur à ta place, surtout quand personne n'est de ton côté. Mais je serais toujours là et notre boulot c'est de prendre des risques tout en nettoyant ce monde et...≫

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Zoro se mit à parler :≪ Mon problème c'est pas de bosser vingt jours dans une prison pour empoisonner un connard. Tu sais que j'aime les défis. Mon problème c'est que 'tu' acceptes d'accuser un innocent. Tu as été la première à dire qu'il ne fallait faire du mal qu'aux mauvaises personnes. Mais là tu acceptes de ruiner la vie d'une personne qui n'a rien fait pour pouvoir en tuer une autre. Mais où est passé ton "sens de la justice" ? Bientôt ça va être nous les Méchants ! ≫

Sa dernière phrase avait été de trop pour moi et une larme avait coulé sur ma joue gauche. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début mais je m'étais mise à la sentir quand le regard de Zoro se tournait vers celle-ci :≪ Tu... tu crois vraiment que 'moi' je suis capable de devenir une Méchante ?! C'est vrai, j'ai dis qu'on ne devait faire de mal à personne m-mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On allait forcément faire du mal à quelqu'un. Alors j'ai rectifié ma règle en me disant que je ne devais tuer aucun innocent et ça même si je devais perdre la vie car nous aussi on en a tué des gens (mauvais mais c'était quand même des humains). Bien-sûr que ça me fait du mal de devoir mettre ce cuisinier sous les barreaux mais... si c'est pour te protéger, je m'y résignerai ! Comme quand j'ai coupé la main de l'officier de police. Tu sais... j'en fais des cauchemars, ça me hante et ça me hantera sûrement longtemps (sachant qu'en plus ce jour là avait été un énorme échec). Mais je t'interdit de me comparer à ces hommes répugnant ! ≫

Je m'étais levée pour partir quand Zoro m'avait retint pour parler :≪ Robin... Désolé. J'me suis emporté. Bien-sûr que tu n'es pas comme ces hommes, tu... tu es géniale. Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré. Tu sais te battre, aménager un hangar, soigner une blessure profonde, effectuer des recherches poussées et encore pleins d'autres choses... C'est juste que... j'm'y fais pas... J'me fais pas à l'idée que tu acceptes de mettre cet homme que l'on connaît même pas en prison. ≫

Il m'avait brisé le cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente follement amoureuse qui se voyait privé de son amour...Je lui avais alors crié :≪ Mais moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Zoro, je t'aime ! ≫

J'étais en larmes et à bout de souffle. Effectivement, je l'aimais. Depuis le baiser que l'on avait échangé, je l'aimais. Au début je m'étais dit que j'aurais été ridicule mais que c'était mon ami donc que ce n'était pas grave. Mais au moment où je partais j'ai été tiré à lui.

Il m'avait embrassé de nouveau.

Ce fut un baiser long et fiévreux. J'en pouvais plus. J'ai cru qu'avec cet ascenseur émotionnel mon cœur allait s'arrêter. On avait passé la nuit à s'embrasser, à ce dire que l'on s'aimait et je m'étais finalement endormie de fatigue sur son lit.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine. À la prochaine ! :)**


	9. La Dispute

Épisode 9 :

C'était Sanji qui nous avait réveillé. Il m'avait agité comme si il y avait le feu à l'appartement et quand je lui avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il était énervé et m'avait fait un long discours comme quoi je devais rester dans ma chambre et pas dans celle de Zoro, qu'il nous trouvait bizarre en ce moment etc...

Mais en réalité, c'est lui qui était bizarre. C'était comme la fois où j'avais dormi avec Zoro face au feu de camp. Je ne voyais pas de mal à cela.

Zoro ne s'était pas réveillé et donc j'en avais profité pour avoir une longue discussion avec Sanji :≪ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Pourquoi tu te met dans ces états ? ≫.

Il s'était retourné et m'avait répondu :≪ J'peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec lui ?! ≫.

J'étais étonnée d'entendre ça. Je lui avais alors vivement répondu :≪ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je voulais lui parler pour ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et je me suis finalement endormie sur son lit. Et pis chui pas ta femme que je sache ! ≫.

En entendant la dernière phrase, il m'avait jeté de gros yeux rond. Peu à peu il s'était rapproché de moi et j'avais fini contre le mur :≪ Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? ≫. Je commençais à avoir peur. J'avais avalé ma salive et répondu :≪ Oui. Je l'aime. Nous nous aimons. Et alors ? ≫

Il s'était éloigné et commençait vraiment à s'énerver :≪ Tu me déçois Robin ! Tu te rends compte que dans cette histoire l'amour n'a pas sa place ?! On est des criminels maintenant ! Tu t'imagines quoi ? Tu crois que tu pourras te marier avec lui et fonder une famille ?! Mais c'est impossible maintenant, Robin. Il fallait y penser avant... L'amour te détruira ! ≫.

J'étais restée collé au mur, abasourdie, quand Zoro est sorti de la chambre et nous avait rejoint dans le salon en courant, et en nous lançant un ≪ qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ?!≫.

Sanji m'avait alors lancé un regard noir. Il avait aussi pris sa veste en cuir marron et était parti. J'étais sous le choque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Et ça voulait dire quoi ≪ l'amour te détruira ≫ ?

Zoro s'était avancé vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et me murmurer un ≪ j'ai compris... ≫.

Nous nous étions posés sur le canapé avec un chocolat chaud entre les mains. Je lui avais tout raconté en détail. Il avait fini par me répondre :≪ Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'inquiète pour nous. Il doit croire que l'on veut fonder une famille directement et lâcher le Mugiwara's Squad mais, pour ma part, il en est hors de question. Et puis peut-être qu'il a un mauvais souvenir de l'amour et qu'il veut nous protéger. Et imagine que l'on se sépare, il a sûrement peur de la fin de l'organisation et... ≫.

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase :≪ Non, Zoro. Bien-sûr que l'on ne veut pas fonder une famille, bien-sûr que l'on ne quittera pas le Mugiwara's Squad... C'est absurde ! Et pis s'il croyait tout ça, il n'avait qu'à me poser des questions au lieu de me plaquer contre un mur ! ≫.

Il se mit à réfléchir... Peut-être était-il de mon côté ? À moins qu'il cherchait d'autres arguments pour me prouver que le comportement de Sanji était normal ? J'ai vite été fixé :≪ T'as peut-être raison... Mais peut-être que, comme je le sous-entendais, il essaye de nous prévenir, de nous protéger de quelque chose qu'il a vécu. Ou qu'il en a marre du célibat et veut pas voir son entourage en couple... Et pis t'imagine, ça doit être gênant de se dire qu'on est trois dans ce groupe, qu'on vit au même endroit et que deux des membres du Squad sont ensembles. Imagine qu'...≫.

Encore une fois, je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase :≪ Rooooh mais voyons c'est n'importe quoi ! S'il a vécu un amour traumatisant, il n'avait qu'à nous en parler au lieu de me parler mystérieusement. Et s'il en a marre du célibat, il a qu'à se trouver quelqu'un au lieu de s'acharner sur nous. Et pis faut être lucide un peu ! On fera jamais rien ici. Enfin bref, moi ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'en ce moment il est bizarre. Tu te souviens quand on s'était endormi près du feu de camp et que le lendemain il nous avait réveillé ? Il avait l'air dérangé de nous voir ensemble... Et ne me sors pas le baratin du "c'est le célibat, il a peur pour son Mugiwara's Squad adoré, il est gêné", NON ! Alors maintenant tu m'aides à trouver pourquoi est-ce qu'il est dans cet état. Et ne me sors pas les conneries que tu m'as marmonné plus tôt ≫.

Là, il avait l'air pensif. Il réfléchissait. Après cinq bonnes minutes à réfléchir il me répondit :≪ Il est jaloux ≫.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre et je pense qu'il l'avait remarqué sur mon visage, alors il avait continué :≪ Après deux minutes d'intense réflexion j'ai trouvé que ça ≫.

Mes cordes vocales s'était alors remis à fonctionner :≪ Mais je t'ai dis que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. S'il s'est énervé car il était célibataire et qu'il était jaloux de nous il n'av... ≫.

Cette fois c'était lui qui m'avait coupé la parole :≪ Non, non. Cette fois ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est jaloux de moi. Il t'aime, peut-être ≫.

À ce moment là, je ne savais pas si je devais pouffer de rire ou, au contraire, être contrarié :≪ Oui bien-sûr. Et pourquoi il t'aimerait pas toi ? Ça expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il s'est énervé contre moi ! ≫.

Il avait éclaté de rire et je m'étais senti rougir... Bah oui. Après tout. Pourquoi pas ? J'avais peut-être raison. Peut-être même qu'il ne l'a jamais dit car il avait honte ou peur de la réaction de Zoro. Avant que je puisse dire ce que je pensais, Zoro avait repris :≪ Nan mais sincèrement. Ok, c'est possible aussi mais tu imagines réellement Sanji m'aimer ? Personnellement j'pense pas. Mais avec toi c'est possible ! ≫.

Je commençais à être vexé :≪ Et pourquoi ça serait possible avec moi et pas avec toi ?! Tu n'arrives pas à imaginer qu'il t'aime car toi... Tu es toi ! Bah pour moi c'est la même chose ! Je ne peux pas imaginer que Sanji m'aime... moi ! ≫.

Même quand je le disais, ça sonnait faux. Zoro m'a alors sourit et à calmement conclus :≪ C'est vrai, c'est plausible qu'il m'aime... Mais moi je dis tout ça pour te faire sourire. Il n'aime sûrement aucun de nous deux mais en tout cas on saura tout quand il sera là ≫.

Il avait à peine pu terminer sa phrase que Sanji était entrée. Il était déjà 17h et une journée n'avait jamais passé aussi vite. Zoro et moi le fixions.

Quand il nous avait enfin remarqué il avait déclaré ≪ j'suis désolé ≫ avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Bon.

On aurait notre réponse le lendemain.


	10. Règlement de Compte

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Olukkalp : Hehe !**

 **OPZR : Oh ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu laisser de review ^^ Mais je suis contente de te revoir ;) Merci d'aimer mes fictions et d'en lire plusieurs !**

* * *

Épisode 10 :

Le lendemain, quand je m'étais réveillée, Sanji n'était plus dans sa chambre. ≪ Eh, Merde ! que j'avais dis. Mais il n'allait pas m'échapper trop longtemps...

Zoro avait des choses à faire alors il était sorti toute la journée. Moi je n'avais absolument rien à faire alors j'en ai profité pour attendre le retour de Sanji. Il était revenu vers 14h30, il me semble. Quand il m'a vu, il n'avait pas l'air de s'y attendre.

Il pensait sûrement que j'allais partir avec Zoro...

Il avait voulu partir dans sa chambre mais je l'avais retint par le bras. Il avait, je pense, senti dans mon regard, qu'il n'avait pas le choix alors il s'était laissé faire.

On s'était installé sur le canapé et il y a eu un silence avant que je décide de le couper.

≪ Alors ? ≫

Il m'avait regardé d'un air interrogé avant de me répondre :≪ Quoi ? Tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a amené sur le canapé... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! ≫.

Là c'est moi qui commençait à ne plus rien comprendre. Il le faisait exprès ou il croyait que j'aurais oublié ? :≪ Bah je voulais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es tant énervé hier matin. Et aussi pourquoi tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre à partir de 17h. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ou que tu étais fatigué car tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça et tu ne nous aurais pas dis "j'suis désolé". Alors, des explications maintenant ? ≫.

Il ne m'avait rien dit. J'ai dû reprendre :≪ Ah et ne me sors pas les idioties de Zoro. Je ne te croirai pas une seule seconde ! ≫

Il me fixait intensément :≪ Et je peux savoir c'est quoi les idioties de Zoro ? ≫

J'ai hésité à lui dire mais je l'ai quand même fait :≪ Il disait que tu avais sûrement vécu une relation traumatisante et que tu voulais nous prévenir, ou que tu avais peur pour la suite du Mugiwara's Squad... ou encore que tu étais gêné ≫.

Il s'était vite décidé à me donner sa version des faits :≪ Ça tombe mal car Zoro a raison... Quand j'avais vingt-deux ans j'avais rencontré une femme incroyable. Elle avait de beau yeux brun et une longue chevelure ébène. Elle s'appelait Violette. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne lui avais pas dit. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne m'aimait pas alors j'avais simplement cherché à être son ami. Un soir où l'on était ensemble pour se promener, je n'avais pas résisté. Je l'avais embrassé. Mais elle n'avait pas résisté. Elle m'aimait aussi... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Après notre mariage elle a usé tout l'argent que ma carte bancaire contenait. J'ai donc demandé le divorce et encore après, elle m'a demandé de l'argent. Elle me trompait aussi... 'Fin bon elle m'a fait la total quoi. C'est ainsi que moi et l'amour c'est terminé. Je me suis énervé contre vous car l'amour me répugne à présent. Et quand je suis rentré le soir, j'avais eu toute l'après-midi pour réfléchir à mes paroles. C'est quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était complètement stupide que je me suis excusé ! ≫

Comment faisait-il pour être aussi convainquant ? À chaque fois que je doute de lui, il sait me convaincre. Néanmoins cette fois je n'étais pas complètement convaincu. D'ailleurs il l'avait remarqué :≪ Eh ! T'as pas l'air très convaincu... tu m'entends ? ≫

J'avais alors sursauté tout en lui répondant :≪ Euh... si, si. J'te crois. Comme d'habitude... Bref moi chui un peu fatiguée, j'vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre ≫

Il me fit un signe de tête et j'avais disposé.

Le soir, quand Zoro était enfin rentré, il était 23h45. Sanji était déjà allé se coucher alors j'en ai profité pour raconter le dialogue que j'avais entreprit avec ce dernier au Chasseur. Le problème c'est que lui il était vraiment convaincu :≪ Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus pour être convaincu ? ≫

J'étais désespérée.

≪ Il ment ! ≫

Je crois que lui aussi l'était... On a continué un bon petit bout de temps à parler, à se convaincre l'un et l'autre (mais personne n'avais réussi à prendre le dessus) jusqu'au moment où Sanji a toqué et est entré dans la pièce. J'allais lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dormait pas mais il avait tout de suite pris la parole :≪ Zoro ? Dans une minute nous serons minuit. C'est-à-dire samedi 12 décembre 1992. T'es près pour ton nouveau boulot ? ≫ avait-il lancé avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

 **À vendredi prochain !**


	11. Urouge

Épisode 11 :

En effet.

Zoro allait enfin commencer à travailler. J'avais un peu peur, mais je voulais aussi qu'on tue une bonne fois pour toute ce Basil Hawkins et qu'on en soit débarrassé. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que l'on n'avait tué personne et ça commençait à me manquer !

Zoro commença à travailler à la prison et chaque jour il avait versé quatre-cent décigrammes de E.D.A. dans le plat du détenu.

De jour en jour l'état du prisonnier s'empirait. Les premiers jours, il avait mal à la tête et au ventre, il a ensuite commencé à avoir le teint tout pâle. Quand il a demandé à faire une radio ou des tests, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, comme Sanji nous l'avait expliqué. Les médecins ont donc conclus qu'il était juste un peu malade. Il s'est ensuite mis à vomir, à se tordre de douleurs, à manger très très peu et enfin, mourir en vomissant de la mousse blanche comme s'il était un chien enragé.

Même quand Zoro me le racontait, ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Le lendemain de la mort de Basil, Zoro a été interrogé par les policiers, comme Sanji l'avait imaginé. Ils lui ont d'abord demandé si c'était lui qui l'avait empoisonné (question stupide à laquelle il a bien évidemment répondu non), s'il avait vu quelque chose, ou remarqué un comportement anormal. Ils lui ont aussi demandé s'il soupçonnais quelqu'un et sur ce coup là, Zoro n'a pas fait comme prévue...

Il a dit qu'il suspectait un autre prisonnier. Quand j'avais entendu ça j'ai crié ≪ quoi ?! ≫ et il m'a répondu ≪ quoi quoi ?! D'une pierre, deux coups ! ≫ avec un sourire sarcastique qui m'avait bien vexé.

Il avait accusé un gros dur qui se nommait Urouge. Il l'a choisi car il était très malpoli avec les employés de la prison, et que, "de toute façon il avait déjà commis des crimes alors tant qu'à faire, le faire correctement".

J'étais exaspérée mais Sanji en rigolait tout impatient de connaître la suite.

Il y a eu encore d'autres questions mais à présent le sujet portait plus sur Urouge.

Pourquoi vous le soupçonnez ? Avez-vous des preuves ? Quand y avez-vous vu ? etc.

Zoro avait réfléchi à tout ! Il avait dit que Urouge était très mauvais avec Basil et qu'apparemment il lui disait souvent qu'il allait se venger et que Hawkins le regretterait. Zoro, ne comprenant pas, ne cherchait pas à entrer dans les histoires des détenus sachant qu'il était nouveau.

Le premier jour des nausées de Basil, Zoro avait vu de la poudre blanche dans la cellule d'Urouge. Peu à peu elle partait et revenait. Des rumeurs courraient aussi qu'Urouge prenait de la drogue par un ami qui lui en apportait quand il lui rendait visite. Il aurait aussi pu lui rapporter de l'E.D.A.

J'étais bluffée. Il avait tout pensé et les policiers y avaient cru. Il a aussi dit qu'il comptait quitter ce travail car en quelques jours, il y avait eu énormément d'événements. La police a maintenant commencé à enquêter sur Urouge et Zoro quittera son travail dans cinq jours.

En réalité, j'étais contente qu'il ai accusé un mauvais détenu plutôt que le cuisiner avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Ce meurtre a été très risqué mais très original.

Quelques mois plus tard, Urouge avait été déclaré coupable du meurtre de Basil Hawkins car la police avait trouvé un sachet de E.D.A. dans sa cellule. J'avais lu ça dans les journaux et quand je suis allé le montrer à Zoro, il m'avait tout simplement répondu :≪ Ah moi aussi je voulais te montrer le journal ! T'as vu ça ?! Chui le meilleur ! ≫

En colère, je lui avais répondu :≪ J'm'en fous de ça ! Le sachet de E.D.A. dans la cellule du gars... T'as fais comment ?! ≫

Il éclata de rire et me dit :≪ Alors maintenant les aventures de l'incroyable Chasseur t'intéresse ? Pas de soucis ma belle. Installe toi et prend des notes ! ≫

Je sentis mes joues rougirent et il reprit :≪ Une nuit l'électricité avait sauté dans la prison (bien-sûr c'était moi). Il n'y avait plus de lumière, ni de caméra et comme Urouge dormait j'ai juste eu à poser le reste du sachet dans sa chambre et a dispersé un peu de poudre partout (mais très finement) et ça a suffit au policier ! ≫.

J'étais impressionnée. Je n'ai rien répondu et suis partie. Quand j'allais entré dans ma chambre, j'entendis Sanji crier ≪ les gars ! Au salon ! ≫.

Désespérée, j'y vais et Sanji brandit un énorme sourire et nous dit :≪ Faites vos bagages, on rentre au hangar ! ≫.


	12. Le Début de la Fin

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'épisode 12 ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Épisode 12 :

 _≪ Faites vos bagages, on rentre au hangar ! ≫_ qu'avait dit Sanji. J'avais pas franchement compris avant que Zoro n'apparaisse derrière moi en disant :≪ À Londres ?! ≫.

J'avais été encore plus perdue et le sourire narquois de Sanji n'arrangeait pas franchement les choses. C'est alors que je lui avait dit :≪ Explique ! ≫.

Il nous avait conseillé de nous asseoir et avait commencé son récit :≪ Vous qui adorez mes idées, voici l'une des meilleures ! ≫.

Je pouffa de rire et il continua :≪ On va retourner à Londres, dans notre super hangar aménagé et on arrête de tuer ! ≫.

Zoro me regarda ébouriffé et prit la parole :≪ M-Mais pourquoi ? ≫.

La Jambe Noir, désespéré, nous demanda de nous taire pour qu'il puisse continuer de nous dicter son plan :≪ Bon. En gros, on retourne à Londres pour enquêter. C'est l'heure pour le Mugiwara's Squad de prendre des vacances. Je dis pas qu'on arrêtera pour toujours mais je veux que notre travail évolue. Le meurtre d'Hawkins a failli rater et pendant ces deux ans, j'ai bien réfléchi. Et j'ai remarqué que j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. On a eu quelques imprévus et ça a été compliqué de rattraper le coup. Et maintenant je veux du nouveau. Je veux de nouvelles techniques, des cibles différentes, je veux faire des recherches plus avancées et chambouler le monde ! ≫.

J'étais un peu perplexe pour une fois (à vrai dire j'ai toujours été perplexe sur les idées de Sanji mais elles finissaient par me plaire). Il voulait partir pour ne rien faire. C'est vrai que le hangar me manquait, mais pas à ce point là. Et on arrivait à mettre de l'argent de côté en ce moment alors tout allait pour le mieux, juste avant que Zoro ne coupe mes pensées... :≪ Mais c'est génial ! Oh la la tu peux pas savoir à quel point le hangar m'avait manqué ! Et pis on a bien besoin de prendre des vacances. On part quand ?! ≫

J'étais perdue.

Complètement.

Ces deux là continuaient de se parler et moi j'étais comme dans les vapes. Je remuais les paroles de Sanji dans ma tête, j'identifiais chacun de ses mots, j'essayais de comprendre chaque tournures de phrases, puis j'entendis une voix familière me demander :≪ Et toi Robin, t'en penses quoi ? ≫

Revenue à la réalité je vis le regard insistant de mes deux acolytes sur moi et je déclara :≪ C'est d'accord ≫.

Zoro et Sanji ont eu le temps de sauter de joie mais je repris :≪ Par contre, je ne vais pas là-bas pour des vacances Zoro. On a déjà tué quelqu'un en Angleterre. En plus c'était notre premier meurtre. Peut-être que la police est sur nos traces, peut-être qu'ils ont retrouvés nos anciens appart' ou pire encore, le hangar. Si je retourne là-bas, c'est juste pour s'améliorer. J'ai déjà failli mettre vos vies en danger et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Préparez vos bagages, on prends le prochain avion. ≫

Zoro s'était levé du canapé et me suivait dans ma chambre :

≪ L'avion ? Et nos armes ?

\- On ne les emmène pas !

\- Quoi ?! répondis Zoro,

\- Sanji à raison, expliquais-je, si nous retournons en Angleterre pour la nouveauté, il nous faut des nouvelles armes.

\- Oh, je vois. Bon bah ça me va ! Je pars faire ma valise, s'exclama t'il. ≫

Sanji était resté pour me demander si j'étais sûre de vouloir partir. Je lui avais répondu que "oui, après tout le hangar me manquais aussi", mais je n'étais pas franchement emballé par ça.

Nous avions trouvé un avion pour Londres pendant la nuit et étions arrivé vers midi. Revenir ici après plusieurs années m'avait fait quelque chose.

Nous avions pris un taxi qui nous avait déposé devant notre hangar.

Quand Sanji et Zoro avaient ouvert les portes, le lieu n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait été dévalisé, ni vandalisé. Tout était en ordre. Nous avions nos machines sportives, nos meubles, notre électro-ménager etc. J'avais lâché mes valises au sol et avait couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle aussi était resté identique.

Zoro avait amené mes valises et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte je vis Sanji. Je m'étais alors dégagé des bras du Chasseur pour défaire mes valises. Les deux hommes étaient allé en faire de même.

Vers vingt heures nous nous étions affalés devant la télé. Zoro avait une bouteille de saké dans la main et moi et Sanji grignotions. Un quart d'heure plus tard Sanji alla dans sa chambre nous expliquant qu'il allait nous ramener une surprise.

La Jambe Noir sortit de sa chambre avec l'un de ses fusils à pompe posé sur l'épaule.

Zoro, tout excité, se leva et posa plein de question à l'ex-pompier :≪ Wouah mais comment t'as fais pour le ramener ? T'as les deux ? Est-ce que t'as mes armes à moi ? ≫.

Sanji avait lancé un sourire sarcastique au chasseur et se mis à parler :≪ J'en ai ramené qu'un. Je pense que ça devrait suffire ! ≫

Intriguée, j'entra dans la conversation :

≪ Suffire à quoi, Sanji ?

\- Suffire en tant que souvenir voyons ! On en a bien besoin, rétorqua t-il,

\- Oh fais pas cette tête Robin c'est génial ! me demanda Zoro,

\- Si tu le dis... ≫

Après avoir expliqué à Zoro comment il avait ramené le fusil en Angleterre, Sanji demanda une faveur à ce dernier :

≪ Eh ! Ça te dit que l'on joue à un jeu ?

\- Lequel ? répondit-il curieux,

\- Je vais voir si je peux être aussi fort que Guillaume Tell ! Va chercher une pomme dans la cuisine et place la sur ta tête, expliqua Sanji,

\- Haha pas mal ! ≫

Ayant peur pour Zoro je leur fis part de mon ressentit :

≪ Mais les gars vous êtes pas sérieux là ?

\- Bien-sûr que si, me répondit Sanji,

\- Je m'y oppose ! rétorquais-je,

\- Mais voyons ne t'en fait pas Robin, on ne risque rien ! Sanji sait très bien viser et ne va pas me tuer ! rigola Zoro. ≫

Un fou rire éclata de la part de ce dernier.

Sanji expliquait à Zoro comment se placer pendant que moi j'essayais de les convaincre de ne pas jouer à ce jeu. Bien-sûr, personne ne m'écoutait.

Quelques minutes après, le coup de feu partit. Mais dans l'épaule de Zoro.

J'avais hurlé son nom à travers la salle et avait couru à côté de l'ex-policier. J'étais en larmes et Sanji nous regardait. Je lui hurlait dessus :

≪ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu savais très bien que ça allait mal tourné ! Il ne pourra plus jamais se servir de son bras à présent !

\- Je le sais.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! Appelles les urgences !

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'ils apprennent que l'on est des criminels et qu'après ça ils nous arrêtent ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

\- Oh la la... ≫

Il se dirigea vers le fix et coupa le fil du téléphone. Au passage il avait rassemblé nos téléphones portables et les avaient piétiner :

≪ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend putain !?

\- Tu l'aimes ? me demanda t-il,

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu as très bien compris ! Est-ce que tu aimes Zoro ?!

\- Bien-sûr mais...

\- Rassure-toi ça a tout à voir !

\- Je ne comprend rien...

\- Pourtant tout est très clair ! Je t'aime moi !

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- Tu vois ! Ça saute au yeux mais tu ne vois rien !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu lui a tiré dessus !?

\- À vrai dire je ne devais pas avoir à le faire. Il aurait dû crever dans cette prison mais il a réussi à s'en sortir alors il ne me laisse pas le choix.

\- Mais t'es qu'un malade !

\- Maintenant pousse toi, je vais l'achever.

\- Quoi ?! Nan je t'en supplie Sanji ton problème est avec moi, pas avec lui !

\- Pousse toi. ≫

Il me prit par le bras et me traîna dans sa chambre pour m'y enfermer. Il avait bien pris soin d'enlever tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à défoncer la porte. De l'autre côté il avait mit plein de meuble contre la porte.

Je l'entendais s'avancer vers Zoro, le narguer du regard... mais j'étais impuissante. Je cognais la porte, je pleurais, hurlais, suppliais... mais il n'en avait rien à faire de moi :

≪ Bon bah on va s'occuper de toi maintenant ! Ne t'inquiete pas je vais être gentil, je vais abréger tes souffrances.

\- T-t'ét-tais c-comme m-mon fr-rèr-re...

\- Oui bon toi aussi t'étais comme mon frère, hein, mais regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Ça m'empêche pas de te tuer ! ≫

En cognant la porte je crois bien m'être déboîter l'épaule mais ça avait permit à la porte de se débloquer. Je l'avais poussé avec toute la rage que je contenais mais face à moi, Sanji tira entre les deux yeux de Zoro qu'était toujours au sol.

Mon cris était tellement puissant qu'il avait camouflé le bruit du coup de fusil. J'avais couru vers le corps inerte de Zoro pour imaginer que comme dans les films, il se réveillerait en entendant ma voix.

Sanji avait balancé son arme sur le canapé et partait en direction de la porte d'entrée :

≪ VIENS LÀ ! lui hurlais-je,

\- C'est trop tard si tu veux que l'on sorte ensemble, m'avait-il lancé avec un sourire narquois,

\- Peu importe où tu iras, je te retrouverais Vinsmoke Sanji !

\- Alors je ne te dit pas Adieu, ma chère Nico Robin ! ≫

Roronoa Zoro est mort la nuit du 31 décembre au 1e janvier 1993.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire (par flemme hein xD) mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. C'est l'un des chapitres les plus important de cette fiction (si ce ne serait LE plus important). C'est le début de la fin les amis ! :)**


	13. Au Revoir Hangar

**Hello ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière… il n'était pas près.**

* * *

Épisode 13 :

Sanji était parti. J'avais entendu les pneus d'une voiture accélérer et s'en aller loin d'ici. Pourtant il n'y a jamais eu de voiture au hangar, et même notre « Mugiwara's Squad » n'en possédait pas. Aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour partir, ou avoir cette voiture… si il était seul dedans et si il était honnête au début. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importais. Si je voulais vraiment des réponses à ses questions, je me serais levée, et l'aurais poursuivie, ou serais montée dans la voiture… il y a temps de possibilité. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis restée près de Zoro, et j'ai regardé son sang se vider de son corps. J'ai attendu comme ça pendant très longtemps. Jusqu'à la soirée du lendemain si mes souvenirs sont bons… Je lui parlais. J'attendais comme ça, assise, et lui posais des questions…

 _Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu me vois ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas te réveiller ? Zoro ? Mon cœur… ouvre les yeux ! Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter… Aide moi. Je veux pas rester seule. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi… Mon amour ! Parle moi..._

J'étais comme une petite enfant qui attendait son réveil. Mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu sa voix. Je n'ai plus revu ses yeux émeraudes… plus aucun contact, son corps était froid. Je n'avais même pas osé poser mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois.

Et c'est au cour de la nuit que je me suis rendue compte que je mourrais de soif. Alors je me suis traînée jusqu'à la cuisine et est renversée la carafe au sol. J'ai dû me relever et est ouvert le robinet. Après avoir bu de l'eau comme si j'étais perdue dans un désert, je me suis ruée sur le canapé. Je me suis endormie et me suis réveillée en milieu d'après-midi. J'avais tourné la tête et avait vu la flaque de sang au sol, alors j'étais revenue à la réalité.

J'ai transporté le corps de Zoro dans la baignoire et l'ai rempli d'eau. J'ai nettoyé le sol comme je le pouvais le temps que le corps de Zoro soit propre. Quand son corps avait l'air d'avoir suffisamment trempé, je l'ai séché et l'ai rhabillé. Comme je n'avais pas de coffre assez grand pour contenir son corps et que je ne voulais pas l'enterrer, je l'ai allongé dans mon lit.

Et puis j'ai recommencé à manger, après trois jours… je prenais soin de la maison, regardais les infos… J'ai commencé à me lasser à force d'attendre. Donc j'ai prit la décision de m'en aller. Je ne sais pas où, mais de m'en aller.

J'ai fermé toutes les fenêtres, toutes les portes à clés, et suis sortie du hangar. Je l'ai regardé de loin, et me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça, que je ne pouvais pas laisser le corps de Zoro à l'intérieur. Qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un déciderai de s'approprier le hangar comme nous on l'avait fait. Alors je suis retournée au hangar, et j'ai eu une idée.

Je suis entrée dans la chambre à Sanji… et la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit… c'est cette scène. Elle résonne dans ma tête : moi qui est contre la porte en train de crier, de supplier, de taper… mais rien. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

J'ai prit l'un des briquets de Sanji (qui était un grand fumeur) et une feuille de papier avec un marqueur rouge.

J'ai rassemblé tous les meubles de la maisons au centre du salon. J'ai commencé à brûler la maison et suis sortie. Je regardais le seul endroit où je me suis sentie chez moi brûler sous mes yeux, et par ma faute. Le corps de l'homme que j'étais reposait dedans. Au moins il est mort dans un endroit qu'il adorait, lui aussi.

Quand la maison avait quasiment été entièrement consumé, j'ai marqué « Mugiwara's Squad » sur la feuille et l'est posée sur le sol. Comme il y avait du vent je l'ai retenu avec des cailloux mais ce n'était pas sûre qu'elle tienne le coup. Une braise et elle s'enflamme. Peut-être qu'avec cet incendie j'ai provoqué un incendie de forêt… après tout je n'ai jamais vu ce feu s'éteindre. Il faudrait que je me renseigne pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre…

Je commençais à marcher sur la route. Mes pieds cognaient et frottaient les graviers… puis mon téléphone sonna.

C'était un numéro que je ne connaissais pas (après tout je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup). J'ai décroché mais n'est rien dit, j'ai écouté la personne qui me parlait :

« Bonjour Robin, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps et que je t'avais dit que l'on ne se reverra plus mais… tu fais partie de mes bonnes résolutions ! Et puis tu as brûlée le hangar avec ton amour à l'intérieur… c'est beau ! C'est comme ton cœur, avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans ta vie qui part en fumer ! Mais dit moi… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?

\- Te tuer. »

* * *

 **Je posterai peut-être le chapitre de la semaine prochaine en retard...**


	14. La Fin

**Voici le dernier chapitre de Mugiwara's Sqaud, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plus ! :)**

* * *

Épisode 14 :

« Hahaha ! Tu es bien optimiste dis donc !

\- Et j'ai toutes mes raisons de l'être !

\- Si tu l'dis…

\- Arrête de parler comme… comme un…

\- Un criminel ? Un tueur en série ? Un psychopathe ? N'oublie pas que je suis un peu les trois !

\- Tu verras, je te retrouverai et tu vas payer tout le mal que tu as fait !

\- Oh je n'en doute pas. Mais le problème c'est que je te connais bien. Même trop. En tout cas je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?!

\- Je veux en venir à un point très précis : je sais exactement comment tu travailles et comment tu t'y prends pour retrouver les tueurs. Comme c'est ton mode de travail depuis des années, logiquement ça ne va pas changer pour moi ou ne pas énormément différer. Donc tu prendras bien du temps à me trouver si tu continues seule…

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?!

\- Regarde à tes pieds. »

À ces pieds se trouvait un papier blanc plié en quatre. Elle le ramassa, le déplia et lu l'inscription notée à l'intérieur. C'était une adresse.

« Tu me retrouveras à cette adresse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ramènes à tes pieds ?!

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Écoute moi sale fils de pute, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'amener à toi comme ça !?

\- C'est toi qui veut me retrouver. Après si tu veux passer des années à faire des recherches avec tes documents qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi pour retomber sur cette même adresse, c'est ton problème.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question voyons : c'est parce que je t'aime.

\- Non… tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. Je vais te régler ton compte.

\- Oh je n'attends que ça, à bientôt ma chère. »

Il avait raccroché. Moi j'étais là, au bord de la route avec ma longue veste noire tombante et cette feuille, agrippée au bout de mes doigts.

Après ça, j'ai décidé de trouver un hôtel pas très cher dans lequel j'aurais pu passer quelques jours, voir quelques semaines.

Entrée dans ma chambre, la première chose que j'ai fait après avoir posé mes affaires a été de me jeter sur le lit et de réfléchir.

Mon plan commençait. J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps avec le hangar et le corps de Zoro, c'était maintenant le moment. Peut-être que j'étais surveillée (je l'étais sûrement d'ailleurs), peut-être que j'étais suivie (je l'étais sûrement, aussi) mais ça m'était égal. Dans ma tête il n'y avait qu'une seule question, et une réponse y était primordiale. Je devais prendre une décision : soit aller à la facilité en utilisant l'adresse de Sanji (qui pourrait très bien être un piège), soit envisager de perdre plusieurs années de ma vie en recherchant Sanji d'une autre manière (tout en envisageant de ne jamais le trouver).

Bien-sûr, si je choisissais la deuxième option, je devrais brûler l'adresse (question de principe) et si je choisissais la première, je devrais m'attendre au pire…

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, j'en avais déjà assez perdue. Ça me démangeait de devoir dire ça mais mon choix avait été fait à partir du moment où j'avais l'adresse entre les mains. À l'époque il n'y avait pas les technologies actuelles, c'était compliqué de faire des recherches rapidement. Alors j'ai vite opté pour la facilité.

Je me préparais donc mentalement à aller à cette adresse le lendemain. Je n'avais pas défait mes valises (par faute de temps) mais avait prit une carte de Londres pour repérer l'endroit recherché.

Je me suis endormie sur la carte et le lendemain dès l'aube j'ai appelé un taxi pour m'emmener à l'adresse souhaité.

Nous étions arrivés au bout d'une heure et demie. L'adresse correspondait à celle d'un jolie manoir avec un grand jardin fleuris et bien entretenus. Devant le grand portail en fer noir se dressait deux gardes du corps.

« Nico Robin ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! Laissez moi entrer, puisque vous connaissez mon nom vous devez sûrement savoir que votre « maître » m'attend !

\- Effectivement, nous le savons, mais vous devez d'abord nous dire comment vous êtes arrivée pour entrer.

\- J'ai prit un taxi ! »

Les deux gardes s'échangèrent un regard et l'un m'agrippa par le bras tandis que l'autre partait en direction du taxi qui n'était pas encore reparti. Il fit signe au conducteur de sortir de la voiture et se mit à le frapper. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt :

« Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Il n'est au courant de rien ! Ne le tuez pas ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le vieil homme agonisait au sol.

Le garde qui me retenait me jeta sur son épaule et me fit traverser la cour du manoir. J'arrivai à l'intérieur et je fis face à une décoration quelque peu… sombre. Tout était très noir, très sombre, mais pourtant les murs extérieur était blanc écru. C'est plutôt paradoxal.

J'étais face à des escaliers et c'était le seul chemin que j'envisageai prendre. Donc, j'ai monté les escaliers et il y avait une grande porte couleur chêne devant moi avec inscrit « VINSMOKE SANJI » dessus. Mais il n'y avait aucun garde, rien.

Je me suis approchée de la porte et est posée ma main sur la poigné de fer. Elle était froide, et n'attendait que d'être pressée. J'ai eu un temps d'hésitation, je brûlais d'envie de presser la poignet mais j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver derrière.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la porte qui donnait sur un bureau. Au centre il y avait Sanji les mains posées sur son bureau avec un sourire en coin qu'ornait son visage. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : mon entrée dans la pièce.

J'eus un blocage, de nouveau. J'étais là, à un pas de la salle, mais je n'osais pas entrer. J'avais peur qu'il y est un piège, que je ne puisse plus faire un pas en arrière ou que je sois en réalité mal préparée. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et le sourire de Sanji ne me demandait que d'entrer. Alors j'avançai.

« Je savais que tu allais venir à cette adresse

\- Comment tu pouvais en être sûr ?

\- Je te connais beaucoup trop bien.

\- Tu crois me connaître mais tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as changé.

\- Oh non, je pense que tu te voiles la face. Tu penses que tu as changé mais en réalité tu es exactement la même, et tu vas t'en rendre compte avec le temps…

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Pour que tu me tues. Ce n'était pas ton but ?

\- Si. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je vienne à ton bureau et que je te transperce avec l'un de mes katanas ?

\- Sachant qu'ils sont restés aux États-Unis et que cet endroit est bondé de garde, je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Me suivre.

\- Où ça ?

\- On va aller sur les toits pour être plus tranquille.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te suivre ?

\- Et toi tu crois que tu pourras me retrouver après ça ? Si tu refuses, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à t'attendre. J'ai des affaires à gérer alors je me déplace très souvent à présent. Aujourd'hui je suis en Angleterre, mais demain je serais en Australie.

\- C'est vrai que tu connaissais beaucoup de monde à la douane… C'est comme ça que tu nous faisais passer d'un pays à un autre. J'aurais dû m'en douter dès le départ !

\- Oui, sauf que tu ne l'as pas fait, et l'autre abruti non plus d'ailleurs. Bref, tu comptes me suivre ou non ?

\- J'accepte. »

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et il m'a emmené dans un grand building. Là-bas on est monté sur le toit sans que personne ne nous voit. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait expliqué que cet immeuble lui appartenait et que si des gardes nous voyaient, nous serions dérangés durant notre conversation.

« Je trouve cet endroit magnifique, pas toi ? On se sent libre et le paysage est époustouflant.

\- Je t'ai suivi, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- On attend que la mort vienne me chercher.

\- Tu comptes me laisser te tuer.

\- Mmh… en quelques sortes.

\- Et avec quoi ?

\- Roh mais tu es bien impatiente ! Laisse moi profiter de mon endroit favoris sur terre avec la personne que j'aime en face de moi ! Tiens, parlons un peu. Dis moi ce que tu ressens, ce qui te fais envie dans ce vaste monde, ce que tu pourr...

\- Moi la seule chose que je veux c'est te tuer.

\- Bon. Eh ben je crois que l'on va passer à l'action dans ce cas !

\- Pardon…

\- Vois-tu, je vais même faire mieux, je vais te faciliter la tâche !

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…

\- Ce sera ma preuve pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?! »

Il se dirigeai au bord de l'immeuble, et moi, bêtement, je pensais que c'était pour regarder le paysage. Puis, à deux centimètres du vide, il me dit :

« Regarde, tu n'auras même pas eu à me toucher. L'impuissance… mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour te faire plaisir, j'ai glissé une feuille avec le logo du Mugiwara's Squad dans ma poche. Même s'il n'est pas minuit ici, ça l'est au Japon. Alors pour eux, je suis bien mort à minuit ! Alors, c'est vrai qu'on est pas le premier janvier non plus, mais bon j'ai fait pas mal d'efforts quand même, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te faire plaisir ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aime ! »

Et tout en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux, il se jeta dans le vide et dégringola quarante étages.

Je me suis mit à crier « SANJI ! ». Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… sûrement le sentiment d'ami qu'il avait été qui ressurgit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gardes qui se trouvaient au rez-de chaussée ont trouvé leur maître aplatit. J'ai dû m'enfuir en vitesse avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il était tombé du toit.

Arrivée à l'hôtel avec les joues toutes irritées de larmes, la colère surgit. Je m'étais mise à casser, jeter, briser tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi : Sanji avait encore gagné ! C'est moi et moi seule qui devait le tuer ! Du début jusqu'à la fin il me narguait ! Moi je comptais le faire, souffrir, le torturer… et lui il a mit fin à ses jours, comme ça, sans même que je ne puisse le toucher. Il avait raison, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai hurlé son nom quand il s'est laissé mourir, et ça, il a dû l'entendre, et en être fier. Je lui ai donné tout ce qu'il voulait…

Après ça, je suis restée en Angleterre car j'ai apprit que j'étais atteinte d'une maladie grave.

Il est vrai que le Mugiwara's Squad n'a pas fait beaucoup de victimes. Mais on a réussi à faire sensation dans le monde entier. Après la mort du « grand Vinsmoke Sanji » les journaux se demandaient ce que l'on était devenu (puisqu'il a été notre dernière victime). Ils ont inventé toutes sortes d'hypothèses. J'avais juste envie de dévoiler toute la vérité au monde. Et c'est ce que j'ai fini par faire… La police débarquera sûrement dans mon appartement dans les jours qui suivent et je risquerais de mourir derrière les barreaux. Encore une fois, je m'excuse. Surtout envers le policier à qui j'ai dû trancher la main. Tu es mon seul regret. Les excuses ne suffisent évidemment pas mais j'ai énormément souffert, alors… peut-être que ça compense. Le Mugiwara's Squad ne s'éteindra jamais mais je tiens quand même à vous le dire.

Adieu.

Nico Robin.

* * *

 **À très vite sur de prochaines fictions ! ;)**


End file.
